This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Training on laboratory instruments is provided for investigators at various stages of their professional careers, in addition to the resident postdoctoral fellows and sabbatical guests. R. Theberge is responsible for training on the Bruker Reflex IV MALDI reflectron TOF MS. L. Han is responsible for the Bruker amaZon ETD ion trap, Y. Zhou for the Q-Star QoTOF MS instruments, X Shi, for the Agilent quadrupole-TOF chip LC/MS system, N. Leymarie for the LTQ-Orbitrap MS and S. Voillard-Bourgoin for the SolariX FTMS. Under the direction of these senior personnel, new postdoctoral fellows, visiting scientists, collaborators and graduate students have learned to operate the introductory level instruments, have moved upward to the more complex instrumentation and and have been instructed how to process and interpret the resulting data. During this year Joseph Gault, a graduate student of collaborator Prof. Julia Chamot-Rook at the Ecole Polytechnique, France, began six months of training and experimental work at the MS Resource. Dr. Sang-yun Han, a principal research scientist working at Korea Research Institute of Standards and Science (KRISS), spent a sabbatical at the Resource, to gain hands-on experience in applications of mass spectrometry.